electropediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chuckie
Clyde Sergio Narain (nacido en Paramaribo, Surinam el 25 de junio de 1978) conocido profesionalmente como Chuckie es un DJ y productor surinamés. Vive en Aruba. Chuckie es un productor de lo que se ha llamado la escena de la "casa sucia", un movimiento cultural centrado en los vivos eventos del club urbano con bailes, luces brillantes y elementos interactivos de la etapa. También ha ayudado a desarrollar un estilo de música conocido como "Dirty Dutch", un género caracterizado por sintetizadores de plomo de alto tono sobre ritmos inspirados en latín y muestras. Los éxitos como "Let the Bass Kick", "Aftershock" y "Make Some Noise" (con Junxterjack) han contribuido a su éxito. Chuckie también ha remezclado canciones para, entre otros, Michael Jackson y David Guetta, y ha producido para 50 Cent, Kesha y Akon. Además, su trabajo ha sido presentado en el popular programa de EDM "What's Hot in EDM?" En la BBC Radio 1. También es dueño de su sello discográfico Dirty Dutch Music. Biografía Clyde nació y creció en Paramaribo, Surinam donde comenzó a ser influenciado por muchos estilos musicales de éste país. Empezó a desarrollar su carrera como deejay en las cumpleaños de amigos y familiares y pronto se hizo conocido (como “Chuckie”) realizando presentaciones en muchos clubes por su Talento y por sus innovadoras mezclas. Combinando varios estilos y géneros, como el hip-hop, RnB, house, raga, pop, garage, jungle ha puesto su sello en la escena dance internacional. Carrera Además de DJ, Chuckie es también un respetado productor como lo demuestran los temas “Toys Are Nuts" (con Gregor Salto) o "Guess What" (con Hardwell), entre otros muchos. Respecto a sus conciertos, DJ Chuckie es un nombre familiar en los grandes eventos dance mundiales y tiene su propio show, “Dirty Dutch”, que ha presentando con gran éxito en diferentes ediciones. En el verano de 2008 fue invitado personalmente por David Guetta para su show en el Pachá de Ibiza. Su trabajo ha sido reconocido en varias ocasiones, y recibió su Primer Premio (un MOBO) a “Mejor DJ Urbano” en 2004. Casi un año después, obtuvo nuevamente este título y ganó el "Best Club DJ Award" otorgado por la industria musical holandesa. En 2006 fue nominado por el premio holandés TMF, junto con Tiësto, Armin van Buuren y Spotts G, por el título "Best Dance". Chuckie produjo un single, inspirada en los grandes líderes del mundo como Mahatma Gandhi, Nelson Mandela y el Dalai Lama. En 2009 lanzó “Let the Bass Kick in Miami Bitch”. Este mashup basada en la producción de Chuckie "Let the Bass Kick" y la canción "I'm in Miami Bitch" de LMFAO, supo alcanzar la novena ubicación en las listas de éxitos del Reino Unido.4 En 2010, se lanzó una co-producción con Hardwell titulada "Move it 2 the Drum", que contó con las voces de Ambush. En 2011 Chuckie publicó "Who is Ready to Jump?" y "What Happens in Vegas" junto a Gregor Salto. En 2012 unió fuerzas con Laidback Luke y Martin Solveig en el lanzamiento titulado "1,2,3,4". Estas producciones fueron incluidos en varios compilados, incluyendo Addicted to Bass y en el Ministry of Sound Annual (2012). ---- thumb|thumb|¡Swag!|398px|center ---- Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Clase Mundial Categoría:Internacional